


some love was made for the lights

by wheezykat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Boys In Love, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, Snowed In, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat
Summary: It's snowing in London, and Draco builds a blanket fort.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 53
Collections: February 2021





	some love was made for the lights

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2/12/21 drarrymicrofic prompt "blanket fort."
> 
> Title borrowed from "Slow It Down" by The Lumineers. I highly suggest taking a listen while reading :)
> 
> I am not JK Rowling, and do not own anything related to Harry Potter or its universe.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

The world outside had become that pristine color of endless white, pearl-grey skies fading imperceptibly into the horizon, as flutters of snow drifted to gather as powder laid fresh on the ground. A sense of calm quiet servitude came over the town of London, scarcely a noise breaking through the windows of Grimmauld Place as Harry adjusted his perch against the windowsill, forehead meeting glass, breath fogging the opaque panes.

Soft sounds emerged, a faint rustling of fabric, before Draco’s voice drew his eyes back to the couch behind him. Harry turned, taking in his ruffled downy hair, pink wrinkled cheeks, and bleary eyes. A faint smile brushed his lips, a sharp tugging of want stretching his heart.

“Still snowing?”

Harry nodded, wordlessly motioning a hot cup of tea held under stasis into Draco’s palms. Harry was filled with anxious anticipation that Draco had gotten stuck there the night before, both staying up late sipping firewhiskey while poring over their latest case. So absorbed they were, they hadn’t noticed the snowstorm bearing down on them and had only realized when the wireless playing quietly in the background rang with an announcement that the Floo network was being shut down due to safety concerns, the Ministry advising people to avoid apparating and to shelter in place. Draco had just caught his eye, shrugged, and poured them each another glass.

Walls down and vulnerable, Harry had finally noticed over the years that Draco was soft in a way that was entirely unexpected. He was quiet, articulate, and actually quite funny if you were close enough to him to crack his surface. And Harry cherished the fact that he _was_ close with him now; so much so, that he was stuck frozen on the precipice of his heart spilling over, fearing Draco’s retreat back to icy indifference, or worse, casual antipathy. So, Harry took comfort in the intimacy he could, accepting that _this_ , as fragile and shattering as it was at times, was better than nothing at all.

He glanced up from where he had been staring into his mug to find Draco draping blankets across the furniture in the room, finding books and other miscellaneous objects to hold the corners taut. Happy with his work, Draco’s lips turned up in a sweet, secret smile, before throwing pillows beneath his contraption and kneeling. He crawled carefully underneath the makeshift door, a milky white hand darting out to grab his tea, before disappearing again.

Harry watched dumbfounded from his post by the chilled window, taking a sip of his own mug. Draco’s head popped out from beneath the fortress, tilting it in invitation, before vanishing. Slipping to his knees, Harry clambered over awkwardly, one hand balancing the hot liquid, until he collapsed beneath the blankets, twisting himself onto the mound of pillows cushioning the wooden floors.

And there was Draco, ethereal beneath a string of conjured lights, brushing against him shoulder to thigh, smiling at him wide with childlike delight.

“What do you think?” Draco’s breath was light against his cheekbones, his warmth beside him providing an effusing bone deep flare.

Harry turned his face towards him, eyes raking over those features that he had come to know and love so well, gaze hesitating slightly over his lips. He finally wrenched his eyes up, meeting that familiar silver directly.

“Beautiful,” a whispered confirmation, confession wrapped in honesty, slipping out before he could help himself.

Never one to do things by half, Harry left his tea to sit at his side, bringing his warmed fingertips to cup Draco’s face. He paused to judge for any sign of hesitation but was met only by the sight of bright eyes and flushed cheeks. He leaned forward slowly, breathing in cedar and citrus, the faintest hint of earl grey, and something deeper that was best defined as purely _Draco_.

Their lips met softly, a barely there brushing of skin against skin, chaste in its acknowledgement that this was something delicate to be held between them like finely spun glass. Everything beyond their bubble was muted and colorless; but _here,_ was a prismatic bloom, unfurling towards a newly-lit path of endless Sunday mornings, and kitchens dusted in flour, and hands tracing silently, meandering mindlessly as they mapped inches of skin.

Harry pulled back slightly, leaving scarcely a centimeter between them, breathing lowly.

“I wasn’t sure.”

Draco’s hand drifted up, a mirror to his own vulnerability, fingertips trailing lightly against his stubbled cheek. He huffed a quiet laugh, eyes glossy in slight disbelief.

“I’ve always known it was you, Harry. I was just waiting for you to catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i'm on tumblr! come and say hi! :)  
> [wheezykat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheezykat)


End file.
